


Complementary Colours — [Cover]

by allsovacant



Series: drafts, words, etc [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, angst does this, oh and that katharine mcphee and zachary levi song, version 2 point 0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: I am endlessly grateful to the authors for existing and for once I am thankful to fate, for having their paths collide.You're works have always brought waves of calmness amidst the stormy ocean. Kudos to the both of you.





	Complementary Colours — [Cover]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unicornpoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornpoe/gifts), [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Complementary Colours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699769) by [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/pseuds/FinAmour), [unicornpoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornpoe/pseuds/unicornpoe). 



[](https://imgur.com/GKVeuWU)

**Author's Note:**

> Because the latest [chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699769/chapters/36262977) handed me ALL OF THE FEELS in one sitting while listening to Katharine Mcphee and Zachary Levi's [Terrified](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=un60RISzE-A). GOD THAT WAS SHERLOCK AND JOHN'S THEME SONG ON THIS UNIVERSE--DO NOT ARGUE WITH ME, I'M A WALKING SONGBOOK. Anyway, it resulted to _this._
> 
> P.S.  
>  _Stolen Preliminary reviews_
> 
> My dearests whose names appear on this cover, I sincerely apologize for not asking permission for putting your reviews on the cover.  
> But you _do_ LOVE the authors right? And johnlock?  
>  So I assume, it's fine. :D
> 
> [zigostia](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/164989266) on Chapter 1  
> [mellmagee](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/170794856) on Chapter 6  
> [divine529](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/178202256) on Chapter 8


End file.
